the Treble with cutie marks
by lakieLegion
Summary: short oneshot between Sweetie Belle and an OC of mine SweetieBelleXOC first fic, constructive criticism highly appreciated


**AN : Hey all, im LakieLegion and this is my first fic, its a small oneshot between Sweetie Belle and an OC of mine, I have actually had this fic play through my dreams a few times before I decided to write it down and post it, I haven't had much practice with fanfiction, but I read a lot of it, I hope you like it, also, I do not own my little pony or related characters, the only things I own are Treble and his family, whom I actually made up on the spot lmfao, also, I do not own Bring me to life by Evanescence**

it was your average day in ponyville, the sun was shining and mares and stallions alike were going about their daily business, the peace was interupted by another, albeit common, sound, a faint buzzing sound could be heard from down one of the many streets of the peaceful country town, ponies hearing the sound coming closer quickly cleared the road, the buzzing sound could now be heard much clearer, screams of joy now being heard with it, a scooter sped down the main avenues of ponyville, the purple maned orange pegasus filly riding it beating her small wings as fast as a hummingbird, generating the speed and force to pull a red trailer behind it, just large enough to fit two more fillies in it, one was a yellow color earth pony with a rose colored mane, the pink bow in it being heavily oversized, and the other was a white unicorn filly with a pink and lavendar mane, these three troublemaking fillies were Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle respectively, they were the three founding members of the 'cutie mark crusaders', a group of young fillies (and hopefully one day colts), who had yet to earn their cutie marks, a tattoo-like image shown on the flank of a pony once they had found their special talent, although admittedly, they were three of the four members, the fourth member lived in manehatten, Applebloom's cousin Babs Seed, these three little fillies were on their way to their next objective and possible future career, bungie jumping, as they were on their way, another young pony their age noticed them coming down the street he was walking down, he was a dark purple color, his mane was moderately long for his age, and highly messy, it was colored a bright and stark white, his tail being equally messy and long he had been looking for them all morning, well, technically he was looking for Sweetie Belle all morning, but he knew that she would be with their friends and her fellow crusaders, the small unicorn colt stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration as he focused on the small scooter, he jumped as they almost ran him over, landing in the forehooves of Sweetie Belle, who had them stretched out in joy at the speed they were going, Applebloom noticed her closest male friend land in the trailer and helped him off of Sweetie, "thanks Applebloom" he said, his scoltish accent easily noticable, "no problem Treble!" Applebloom exclaimed, her thick southern accent easily rolling off her tongue, "anypony get the number of that speeding pegasus?" Sweetie Belle said, disoriented from her friend landing on her, "no, i was jumping on her trailer so i could get a better look at it" Treble said sarcastically, his friends giggled at his joke, "so what brings you jumping on my trailer today Tre'?" scootaloo said, her tomboyish voice the deepest of the three fillies, "well Scoots, i was looking for Sweetie to talk to her 'bout something" the purple colt said, glancing at the filly as he said her name, "what is it Treble?" Sweetie Belle asked, "well, i have an idea for me to get my cutie mark, and i needed your help scince you know the most about singing out of all my friends" Treble said to his good friend, "i'll be happy to help!" the unicorn filly exclaimed, "so you aren't coming bungie jumping then Sweetie Belle?" Applebloom asked, "no, sorry girls, but i think i'll help Treble instead" Sweetie Belle said, her friends both exclaimed "awh" in sorrow that their sister in crusading would not be joining them, "could you take us to my place Scoots?" Treble asked the orange pegasus, "sure! one small detour to drop you guys off, then me and Applebloom are gonna get our bungie jumping cutie marks!" Scootaloo replied

a short while later the scooter came to a complete stop, "Scootaloo express stopping at Beat residence, all passengers departing please take all luggage and have a nice day" Scootaloo said, Treble and Sweetie Belle climbed out of the trailer, "see ya!" Sweetie Belle called as her friends left, Applebloom making a "Whoo Whoo!" sound as if the scooter was a train, Treble and Sweetie Belle stepped up to the front door of Treble's parents house, they were out of town for a few weeks, doing a tour around Equestria with the rest of their band, and pushed it open, he closed the door behind Sweetie Belle, the house was quite small, not the kind of house you would expect a pair of famous Rock 'N' Roll ponies to live in, the lower level consisted of an open kitchen attatched directly to a sitting room, a few amplifiers lying around and one or two electric guitars in their stands, Treble led Sweetie Belle upstairs, going past his mother's jam room, where she would create all her famous songs, Drum Beat and Rhythm were a part of the famous Equestrian rock band 'the bucking boulders', and Treble had free reign of the house almost all the time because they would be out of town almost all year, every year, when he and Sweetie arrived in his room you could easily see that at was the room of a colt that would follow in his parent's rocking hoofsteps, amplifiers placed at random around the place, a guitar on its stand, a bass guitar resting solemnly on the desk and an electric keyboard in the corner and a drum set on the wall, most ponies would consider it a big mess that a lazy colt refused to clean, but to Treble it was organized chaos, everything had its place, and he knew his room like the back of his hoof, he climbed up on the bed, grabbing a sheet of paper that he left lying on the bedside table, he patted to a spot beside him, signalling Sweetie to sit beside him, she looked at the paper in his hooves, it seemed to be a duet to be sung between a mare and a stallion, "so you think this song will help you get your cutie mark Treble?" Sweetie asked, "sure do, i love my music, and this is the only thing i havent tried yet, i tried everything from classical to dubhoof, im highly gifted at it all, but still no cutie mark, this is the last thing i can try short of barber shop, but i dont think i know enough stallions to help me try that" Treble said, Sweetie nodded and got ready to start, Treble moved over to the keyboard and set it to grand piano, starting to play a haunting song on the keys, Sweetie started singing

(bold for Treble, italic for Sweetie)

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb"_

Treble's horn glowed a deep purple as the other instruments in the room started to play

_"Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home"_

the music stopped for a second before starting again at Treble's voice

**"Wake me up"**

_"Wake me up inside"_

**"I can't wake up"**

_"Wake me up inside"_

**"Save me"**

_"call my name and save me from the dark"_

**"Wake me up"**

_"bid my blood to run"_

**"I can't wake up"**

_"before I come undone"_

**"Save me"**

_"save me from the nothing I've become"_

_"Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life"_

**"Wake me up"**

_"Wake me up inside"_

**"I can't wake up"**

_"Wake me up inside"_

**"Save me"**

_"call my name and save me from the dark"_

**"Wake me up"**

_"bid my blood to run"_

**"I can't wake up"**

_"before I come undone"_

**"Save me"**

_"save me from the nothing I've become"_

**"I've been living a lie**

**there's nothing inside"**

_"Bring me to life"_

_"Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead"_

**"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"**

_"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything"_

**"Without thought, without a voice, without a soul"**

_"Don't let me die here"_

**"There must be something more"**

_"Bring me to life"_

**"Wake me up"**

_"Wake me up inside"_

**"I can't wake up"**

_"Wake me up inside"_

**"Save me"**

_"call my name and save me from the dark"_

**"Wake me up"**

_"bid my blood to run"_

**"I can't wake up"**

_"before I come undone"_

**"Save me"**

_"save me from the nothing I've become"_

_"bring me to life"_

**"I've been living a lie**

**there's nothing inside"**

_"bring me to life"_

as the song finished the two didnt notice a small flash from behind each of them, as their eyes were closed, the pair slowly opened their eyes, looking towards the other, "that... was beautiful" Treble said, almost at a loss for words, all Sweetie Belle could do was nod slowly, her green eyes wandered from Treble's black, she thought she saw something on his flank, she shifted closer to her friend, as she moved towards him, Treble couldn't help but look at her flank aswell, his eyes slowly widened as he saw a change, upon her pure white flank was a mark, a silhouette of a unicorn mare, pink eighth notes flying away from her open mouth, the last note closest to her tail was entwined with a blue note of the same kind, he heard a small gasp as Sweetie saw a mark on his own flank, Treble looked himself, it was almost identical to Sweetie's, only it was a stallion instead of a mare, and the notes were blue, not pink, the final note was also entwined, with a pink one, Sweetie Belle draped her forehooves around Treble's neck as she exclaimed; "you got your cutie mark Treble!", her green eyes shimmering not too far away from his own, he felt an urge to move his face closer to hers, he complied, Sweetie Belle's look of excitement turned to one of confusion as she noticed Treble slowly moving closer, the next thing they knew, Treble had closed the few remaining inches and pressed his lips against hers, his eyes closing as hers widened, Sweetie Belle almost tried moving away, but her own instincts stopped her, succumbing to his kiss and pressing back, a few seconds later the two young ponies pulled away from each other, their faces red and panting softly for breath, Treble then realized what he had done and started babbling sorrys at lightning speed, he whacked himself on the head a few times as punishment for letting his feelings take over his mind, he was stopped as Sweetie Belle gave him a kiss herself, the two falling backwards on the bed, Treble smiled inwardly for a second before kissing back, when the broke from eachother again, the two snuggled up together, Treble opened his eyes and looked at Sweetie in her own, "I love you Sweetie Belle" he whispered to the pony of his dreams, Sweetie smiled, "I love you too Treble" she whispered back, the two young ponies slowly fell asleep in each other's hooves

Treble awoke a few hours later, not wanting to open his eyes in fear that the sensations he felt earlier and still did were not just another cruel part of his dreams, he slowly opened his eyes and noticed that his dreams really had come true, Sweetie Belle was still fast asleep in his hooves, her back to him as he spooned her, he gently started stroking her mane, finally relishing in the softness of her body, she stirred slightly, waking up, "good afternoon sleeping beauty" he said as her eyes opened, she turned over smiling, kissing him softly, "what time is it?" she asked, "lemme check my clock" Treble said, turning over and taking a good look at his bedside clock, it was 6 PM in the afternoon, "its six" Treble said, turning over to face Sweetie, "i should go see Rarity, she will be getting worried by now" Sweetie Belle said, slowly getting up from the bed, "so does this mean we are marefriend and coltfriend now?" Treble asked getting up aswell upon hearing his stomach grumble slightly, "sure, i'll be your marefriend Treble" Sweetie Belle said, nuzzling him softly, he smiled at that prospect, they walked to the front door together, "are you sure you don't want me to come with you Sweetie?" Treble asked once they were outside, "ill be fine, see you tomorrow at school Treble" Sweetie Belle said, kissing him softly again before walking off in the direction of Carousel Boutique, Treble waited outside until she was out of view, he smiled happily to himself as he walked back inside, he was now Sweetie Belle's coltfriend, he wondered what the next day would bring as he started getting his dinner ready, humming a small tune to himself

**AN :** **please comment on how I did with my first fic, constructive criticism is highly appreciated - LakieLegion**


End file.
